Learning to Love
by Kaittlyn
Summary: Daryl preferred his personal life kept well personal. He took a second shot at grabbing her and she pulled her knife from its sheath and stuck it to his throat, he stopped dead narrowing his eyes at her "You think your pretty fucking clever don't you?" "I told you to stay out of my cell" AU with walkers Smutt Dixon and Beth mouth, just for fun xx
1. Chapter 1

She was so angry with him she just couldn't get herself in check, how dare he? Who the hell did he think he was, after everything, she went to the top of the stairs and screamed "Dixon!" she saw his eyes dart up to her, everyone else in the block stopped dead they turned around to watch the next episode of the Daryl and Beth Show.

Daryl looked around the room then stormed up to her trying to grab her arm so they could have this discussion in private, Daryl preferred his personal life kept well personal. He took a second shot at grabbing her and she pulled her knife from its sheath and stuck it to his throat, he stopped dead narrowing his eyes at her "You think your pretty fucking clever don't you?"

"I told you to stay out of my cell, I told you to leave me alone!" She glared at him.

He grabbed her wrist and twisted her so she was locked next to him and her knife was on the floor

"And you told me you loved me" He whispered into her face, the hurt and pain in his voice made her finally meet his eyes, and he could see the tears welling in hers.

"Then why?"

"Why what? Why do I want you to leave me alone? Why did I tell you never to touch me again? Jesus Daryl if you have to ask? If I have to explain it to you then, like I said stay out of my cell, stay out of my life and stop hurting me!" a sob escaped her and Daryl released his grip on her arm, letting it drop to her side she stared at him a little longer then scooped down to pick up her knife shoving it away, she turned on her heel and disappeared, he let out a sigh.

Daryl slammed down the stairs two at a time, fucking women, he noticed everyone was staring at him "What you never seen two people argue before? Damn" he stormed outside into the yard and let the cold night air swallow him, lighting a cigarette he headed towards the fence, always made him feel good to kill something when he was in a bad mood, to dark to go hunting have to settle for some walkers. He started taking out the walkers through the fence with his hunting knife, thinking about Beth, she had finished things, he had bloody well given her everything, and she had thrown it back in his face, left him like everyone else had in his life, he felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes and he blinked hard, he wasn't a girl, he could hear Merle's voice mocking him in his head, _"What's up Darleen? Couldn't even keep a teenage girl happy?"_

"Shut Up!" He screamed as he stabbed another walker in front of him.

"Well I hadn't actually said anything but ok" Daryl turned to find Michonne stood there with her hands on her hips staring at him.

"What? I suppose you've come to lecture me to?"

Michonne looked at Daryl, they had an almost kindred relationship, they hardly spoke but when they did it was for a good reason "Your an idiot!"

"Tell me something I don't know" he kicked at the ground with his boot and waited to hear her out.

She shook her head and walked over to a grassed area near the fence and sat down, legs straight out in front and hands casually behind her propping up her skinny frame and stared at the fence. Daryl walked over and squatted next to her, lighting another smoke.

"Daryl Dixon, you can tame a wild beast, you can track a deer for hours, you can shoot a walker at 30 feet but you can't see what the hell is going on right in front of your face." He went to interrupt her but she shook her head to shush him "I have spent weeks now training with Beth, teaching her to defend herself and kill those idiotic things the wrong side of the fence." she stuck her chin out to indicate the groaning monsters behind the fence. "And do you know what I have to put up with for three hours a day? Daryl's done this, Daryl's done that." she shook her head and looked at him "She's in love with you, you had to fight to be with her, you had to fight to keep her safe, you had to fight your own god damn demons to let her in, and now you walk away like a simple minded idiot."

He took a long drag of his cigarette and thought about what she had said, she let the silence flow, turning her head back to look at the fence. "I hear ya, but I don't understand Michonne, I ain't really good with women"

Michonne puffed out her breath and smiled sometimes he was so innocent "She's insecure too, Daryl! She's young, innocent, well till you corrupted her." Her grin turned the corners of her mouth up, when she noticed his frown deepen. "Daryl she needs to know your not going to leave her, she needs to know you love her. If you can't tell her then you will loose the only thing in this world that can see through your shit and love you!" Michonne didn't wait for him to say anything she stood and walked away from him, he sat and watched her go.

Daryl rubbed his hands over his face and slowly rose to his feet, what if he told her and she laughed and rejected him? What if it really was to late and he had lost her forever? Could he take another rejection? He hadn't realised that his feet had carried him back to the prison, huffing to himself he pushed the door open and went into the main room, Rick was sat talking quietly with Carol so he went up the stairs quickly to his perch, knowing that Beth was in the cell just opposite, he sat on his make shift bed and stared into the darkness, could he go back? Could he be the old Daryl? He knew all along that girls like her never loved men like him, but Michonne said …..."

He was pushed out of his thoughts but the sound of crying, he looked up sensing someone close, realising she was standing right in front of him, openly weeping, defeat and pain filling her whole body her shoulders drooped, he put his hand up and grabbed hers pulling her into his arms, she curled into his chest and cried, he knew she had lost so much but he didn't know how to make it better, he felt for her but everyone kept talking about love, how was he suppose to know if he loved her or not? Hershel had been gone from them now for over two months and that is when their problems had begun. He rocked her slowly, kissing her on top of her head, eventually she cried herself to sleep and Daryl pulled his blanket over her so she would be comfortable, he sat next to her waiting for the morning to come.

His eyes snapped open and he looked over to his right she was gone, damn he thought they would be able to talk this morning. He looked into her cell and she wasn't there but her knife and sword were gone, what the hell? He ran his hand through his hair "Shit!"

He ran down the stairs into the main living area, Carol was in there "Hey, you um seen Beth?"

Carol looked up "She mumbled something about training and disappeared outside"

Daryl thanked her and went out into the yard, expecting to see her and Michonne on the front lawn laying into each other as was usual, but they weren't there, Michonne was up in the guard tower.

He turned slowly, surveying the whole of the yard, she was nowhere to be seen, when he got to the far guard tower he stared hard something wasn't quite right and he clicked her bike was gone, he ran back indoors taking the steps up to the perch two at a time, mumbling under his breath about stupid women. He grabbed his weapons and his bags for his motorbike, then through himself back outside and across the yard, he took sometime to strap the bags onto his bike, then jumping onto to start her spinning up stones he raced for the gate, Rick was stood there "Which way Rick?" He didnt have to ask twice, Rick told him where she was headed "And you let her fucking go by herself?"

Rick didn't answer just swung open the gate to let Daryl free, when he found her was going to kick he bloody head in!

Daryl sped down the road watching for any sign of her, he had gotten closer to town when he saw her bike pulled into the hedge by the side of the road, what an idiot he had been to teach her how to ride, and then provide her with a means to kill herself to? He shook his head and pulled his bike up next to hers, he was fuming now.

He tracked her across the grass further into town, it was the sound of fighting that made him pick up speed, he couldn't leave her alone for ten minutes. He crept closer to building in front of him, peering around the corner he saw her parry her opponent then step under the arm he swung at her Daryl took aim and let and bolt fly into his head, he dropped instantly "I had that under control thanks" Beth shouted out loud in his direction

"Anytime" Daryl stated as he came around the corner.

"You don't have to be my hero anymore!" she stated to him, grabbing up her bag she slung it over he shoulder. Daryl followed her slowly watching her from behind, he was getting angry again and he really just wanted to talk.

"What the hell Beth? you go out by yourself, I find you fighting some dude so I kill him and your the one that gets to walk away?!" He was so angry yet the last bit sounded so weak she stopped in mid-step.

"I said I had it" she said, Daryl walked up behind her, he wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and tell her everything she wanted to hear from him, that he would love her forever, that he would stay with her but all he did was stand there staring aimlessly, she took off again towards the shop and he followed silently.

"I needed time" she said as she swung open the door to go through, Daryl caught it with his left hand, waiting as she went into the shop with he katana drawn. They quickly discovered that the pharmacy wasn't empty, so she started looking at all of the shelves picking up things that she thought would be useful "Do you remember our first ride out?" she asked as she looked around, Daryl grunted so she continued, he was now gnawing on his thumb, she rolled her eyes at him. "We went to that pond and we swam in the sun, we made love on the decking. Do you remember Daryl?"

How could he forget? It was full of first times, first time she had ever said she loved him, the first time he had felt wanted, needed, cared for and what had he done? He had walked away from her, Damn having issues, he closed his eyes tight, seeing it play over in his mind.

"Daryl?" her voice came from right in front of him "I said do you remember?"

"Yes." he said without looking up.

"Then you remember I told you I loved you?" He could feel himself shaking, this was it this was the moment were she said it, thanks for the laughs Daryl now get out of my life, but he wasn't going to let her go away that easy, he grabbed her and lifted her swiftly off her feet kissing her hard, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance, they clutched at each other, he bit her bottom lip slowly and she moaned in pleasure and tipped her head backwards, his lips travelled down her neck nibbling, and kissing, she moaned again Daryl, encouraged went further down to the opening of her shirt, kissing her slightly exposed breasts where her top button had come undone.

"Daryl" she moaned "Daryl!" her voice changed and he suddenly became alert, but it was to late he felt something hard hit his head then he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth came to and tried to raise her hands, but they were tied down, then she remembered Daryl. Panic rose up into her throat, and she struggled harder against the restraints "So you have finally decided to join us" a voice spoke out of the dark.

"Fuck you!" she shouted.

"Now, Now be polite, sure your Ma brought you up with a cleaner mouth than that" he stood, as her eyes adjusted she could see his outline in the darkened room "If you are a good girl, we will get along just fine, I mean from what I saw back in the pharmacy you do know how to be a good girl don't you?"

She could hear the smutty smile in his voice "Where is he?" she asked

"He's dead" The voice said then chuckled, she didn't believe him, no one can kill a Dixon except a Dixon, he couldn't be dead she would know, like it or not they belonged to each other.

"No" she said softly "I don't believe you, he's not dead" she stated what she knew to be true.

"Your mine now, you understand all mine. They thought I was dead, they left me at that farm, I got out and I came looking for you, and what did I find you in his arms" She could hear him fiddling with something across the room then suddenly there was a light on, blinding her for a second as her eyes adjusted to it, she looked at him, then it registered.

"Oh my God Jimmy!"

Daryl came to on the floor of the pharmacy, he lifted his hand to his head touching where it hurt, confused, then he remembered, Beth, he looked around trying to see her but she was gone, Daryl stood up, putting his hand on the wall for a minute to steady his feet, fuck his eyes were swimming he thought he was going to puke, his head felt like someone was in it smacking him with a hammer _Darleen, what you doing? Being a sissy girl, waiting for someone else to save your little woman from the big bad man who took her._ Daryl hissed at Merle's voice "Merle" he said warning the voice to shut up. _Oh poor little Darleen, get to it little girlie, or do I have to kick your arse? _Daryl looked around the pharmacy, trying to find a trace something to help him track her, he had to find her before...oh god be alive, be safe, I'm coming woman. That's when he spotted a drop of blood on the door handle, pushing the door open he scanned the area for more drops, he sighed with relief as he spotted a small trail of blood heading away from the pharmacy, he was hunting now and when he found the person who had taken her he would kill them.

"Jimmy, I can't believe you are alive, the RV, it was over run, I don't understand" She pleaded.

Jimmy stood in front of her gazing down with his hands on his hips "I climbed out the roof, I escaped but you had all gone" he explained "I loved you!" he stated "I searched for months for you, I even went into that Woodsbury place looking for you, and I met me a man there. His name was Merle, Merle Dixon. He told me that there was another group, that Daryl was in that group and that guy Rick, you do remember Merle right?"

Beth sighed of course she knew Merle, he was Daryl's older brother he had sacrificed himself so they could defeat the Governor, Daryl had killed him when he had changed into a walker, he had been such a mess when he came home to them at the prison, the only person that seemed to make him smile was little Judith, so he would spend his days out hunting and his nights in the cell with Judith and Beth, that's when they fell in love, that's when she had realised that this messed up grown man was actually a little boy, a lost soul, who just needed to be loved. She realised Jimmy was waiting for an answer "Yes I knew Merle" she said carefully.

"So you what thought I was dead and ran into the arms of Merle's red neck brother?"

"No Jimmy it wasn't like that." She took a deep breath "Can I have some water please Jimmy, my throat hurts."

Jimmy walked away and came back with a glass, he put it to her mouth and she drank deeply from it "Thank you" she gave him a smile "I loved you Jimmy but you were dead, then Lori was dead, and T-dog and Andrea, we thought she was dead too, we lost so many people, and Daddy." Beth let the tears flow now because she knew he hated it when he cried "I was so alone, Maggie and Glen were married, Carol was busy with Rick, Carl and Judith, you were gone..." she pleaded with him, "then Daryl lost Merle, and he was just as lonely as me, we became friends, then I realised he wasn't the person everyone thought, he was honourable, loyal and loving. That's when, that's when I fell in love with him." She finished

Jimmy screamed out loud and tipped a table over that was close to him, she felt herself flinch, then he marched up to her "Love Him! Well he's dead now, so you wont love him, now you will love me." he screamed into her face, he grabbed at her restraints and undid them from her chair swiftly clamping down some cuffs on her, he pulled her to her feet and marched her across the room, she realised there was a bed, and panic rose in her body. "Jimmy you don't have to do this, we are friends, we have known each other for years, we used to make sand castles in the sand box next to the barn, Jimmy please..."

Jimmy threw her on the bed and started undoing his jeans, she tried to get up, but he pushed her back "you fuck him, now its time for you to fuck me." as Jimmy went to jump on the bed she brought her legs up to kick him hard, for a couple of minutes he seemed winded and she looked around for any easy way out, but he was on her suddenly, raising his hand he struck her across the face hard, her vision went blurry from the strength of the his, Jimmy jumped on her and started pressing his face into hers kissing and sucking on her skin, she could feel his hardness growing as he pushed against her, he started dragging her jeans down "Jimmy no, please Jimmy." her jeans were off and he took out her knife and cut her underwear off of her, she began to cry as he rammed two fingers into her, the pain causing her to scream.

Daryl heard the scream...Beth! He ran as fast as he could towards the crappy little motel at the end of the main street, he went silently from door to door, listening then he heard it.

"Come for me, my Bethy, come for me"

"Please stop" she sobbed

Daryl saw red, he swung the door open, running in to the room.

"What the fuck?" Jimmy jumped up off the bed to find Daryl stood there staring at him pointing his crossbow.

"I'm going to kill you mother fucker" He stated, he never took his eyes off of the boy stood in front of him "Hold out, I know you" Daryl took a step closer.

"He has my knife, Daryl" Beth's voice came to him.

Daryl reached down and took out his knife, laying his crossbow next to Beth's legs on the bed "So you survived? Lucky little bastard, shame you wont live to leave this room. No one and I mean no one gets to take Beth away from me and live, you understand?"

Jimmy stood there with his pants round his ankles looking unsure of himself

"She's not yours" that's all it took for Daryl to completely loose it, he grabbed the boy and threw him across the room, Jimmy hit the wall and slid down, Daryl marched over to where the boy led and stabbed him in the neck, he wouldn't wake, he would just bleed to death.

He turned to Beth on the bed, she was led there staring at him in total shock, Daryl turned back to Jimmy and searched his pockets he pulled out a piece of paper and a set of keys, he tucked the paper into his own pocket without so much of a glance, then undid Beth's hand cuffs. She threw herself into his arms, and cried, he held her till she ran out of tears.

"You came for me, you found me" she said in awe, looking up at him her blue eyes shining with the leftover tears, he rubbed a stray tear away with his thumb and she winced as he brushed over her bruised face "Bastard" he said.

"Daryl Dixon, I love you" she curled into his chest and breathed deeply, he fidgeted slightly because he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"We need to get you back" Daryl began to move towards her jeans "Did he?" Daryl left the question hanging in the air.

"He..." she swallowed hard "I..." he watched her steady her breathing "Yes, he put himself in me, I begged him not to, I told him that I loved you, that we..." her voice broke again and Daryl kept his back to her while he calmed himself down.

"Its not your fault" he sighed, he could hear her pulling on her jeans, suddenly her hand was on his shoulder, he turned to face her but couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry" the guilt was raging around in him "I have to know, did he? Did he ya know, in side ya?"

"No" Daryl's breathing stilled a little as he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Daryl I cant ride back." He picked up his crossbow and threw it over his shoulder then he picked her up, and carried her all the way to his bike, placing her on her feet he got on the bike and started up the engine, he could get someone to run him back later to pick her's up, or maybe he would just leave the damned thing where it was so she couldn't go getting herself into any more trouble, she climbed on the back and curled herself around him, as soon as she settled he pulled off.

Thousands of things ran around his head, but mainly that he had let her down, he had promised Hershel he would take care of his little girl and he had just let that slimy piece of shit rape her. He was angry, ashamed of himself and he knew that was definitely it now she wouldn't love him after this he had shown his true colours after all, he really was the sissy girl Merle had called him. He pulled up to the gate and Glenn opened it, Daryl looked at him "Get Maggie" was all he said, Glenn nodded closed the gate and ran off to find Maggie. Daryl helped Beth off of the bike and folded her into his arms he carried her into the main hall, then straight to her cell, he knew there were lots of sets of eyes watching him curiously but he didn't care the least he could do was to make sure she was safe before he left. He was just laying her on the bed when Maggie came in, Beth reached up and grabbed his hand, he turned and looked down at her "Going to get Carol" he said and walked out the room. Daryl headed back to the main room where he knew he would find Carol clucking around Judith "Ummm Beth needs you" Daryl stated he fidgeted and started biting at his thumb, she looked at him with questioning eyes "She'll explain, I'm going for a smoke" Daryl walked out of the room knowing Carol and Maggie would take care of the woman he loved, the woman who used to love him, what a fool he had been, shaking his head he made for the gate, Glen looked at him through cautious eyes "Going hunting" he stated walking out the gate, Daryl didn't look back, like everything else this chapter of his life was over, but he knew he would never love again, because damn it hurt.

Two days later Beth was sitting in her cell, still waiting for Daryl to come back, perhaps something happened to him, perhaps he got hurt out there and no one was looking for him for the fourth time she went through his things looking for something anything that would help she knew it was pointless and that there was nothing there but it made her feel constructive. There was a cough outside the cell and she looked up, Rick was stood there, she smiled at Rick and asked him to come in.

"How ya doin?"

"I'm ok, I just wish he would come back, he blames himself but it wasn't his fault, it was Jimmy's, people change at the end of the world. She looked down at her hands playing with a piece of tissue, "Rick we need to find him, he could be lost, hurt, he could be..."

"Beth he is the most capable person I know." Rick lent down to her "Anyway I know he will be back he left that bloody bike out there and we all know he wouldn't leave that." she smiled at him "well if your looking for something to do then there are plenty of walkers around the fence that could do with being killed"

She jumped down off her bunk and pushed her feet into her boots, she followed Rick downstairs and tried not to notice everyone staring at her as she made her way to the fence to kill herself some walkers. Thinking only how she wished Daryl would appear and all would be well with the world, she spotted his bike, slowing her pace she made her way over there without even thinking, she traced it with her hand lightly, remembering all the fun she and Daryl had had on her, she smiled to herself, tears rolling silently down her face, lost in her memories she never heard anyone come up behind her, a hand lightly touched her on the shoulder and she screamed "Its ok, its me" Michonne stood looking at her "I'm going to bring his dumb Dixon ass home" she said then walked off towards the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl sat in the tree waiting for sleep to take him, but all his thoughts kept going round to Beth, when he closed his eyes all he could see were hers, shining blue with fresh tears. He sighed and reached into his pocket for his lighter, his fingers brushed the piece of paper he'd shoved in there when he killed that little cock sucker. Daryl turned it over in his hand and looked at it, to his surprise it was a photograph and smiling up at him was Beth, he felt a lump in his throat as he looked at her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, he traced it with his fingers, she looked so happy.

"Your getting old Dixon" a voice called from below the tree "took me two hours to track you and then you didn't even notice I'd crept up on ya"

"Michonne?"

"Who the hell else was it going to be?" Daryl undid the rope he had tied around his waist to keep himself in the tree while he slept and slipped from the tree mumbling about cheeky women.

"I ain't going back" he stated "She's best off without me" The next thing he knew Daryl was on his butt with his hands up to his bleeding nose.

"You selfish son of a bitch" Michonne shouted at him "you have something most of us are never going to get again, and your wot sat out here in a tree staring at photographs when you could be at home, with your arms wrapped around the real thing, ain't no ones fault she got taken apart from the boy that took her." Daryl sat on the floor with his hands up to his face just staring at her in disbelief, then he felt himself start to chuckle, Michonne stared at him then began grinning too.

"You broke my nose" he said through his hands.

"Be bloody grateful it wasn't your legs" Michonne put her hand out to help him up and Daryl caught it. "Can we just go back now? I am bloody starving"

"You broke my nose" he said again and she rolled her eyes at him, then started to walk away, he stood up and trailed along behind her "You know" he said conversationally "If I hadn't wanted you to find me, you wouldn't have done."

"You keep telling yourself that Dixon" she smiled.

Beth was killing walkers, she had found this to be great therapy, _reach, stab, back, step._ She repeated this over and over again, Music blaring loudly in her ears, god love Glenn bringing back personal stereo's and batteries, she didn't need to think when she was on a killing spree.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned with her knife raised, a strong hand grabbed her wrist to stop her from stabbing him. "Daryl" she screamed then leapt into his arms, kissing him over and over again, Beth had never been so happy in her life "you came back" she shouted again as Daryl pulled out her headphones.

"You'd of heard me if you hadn't been sending yourself deaf" he stated she felt herself blush as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "If you don't mind me saying woman you need a damned shower you stink." She smiled at him and then looked down at herself she was covered in walker goo, opps she thought what the hell must she look like.

"I missed ya." she said and curled into his chest to listen to his heart, she felt him go tense then sigh and wrap his arms around her "Ummm if you don't mind me saying man but hell you stink, What ya been at?"

"Hunting" he breathed as his thumb shot to his mouth, she would let his little fib go.

"Find anything good?" she asked casually.

"Yeah, me" He stated and pulled her into him this time his lips pressed against hers and he threw all his love, passion, hurt, guilt into it, when he let her go they were both breathing heavy "Shower?" he suggested with a smile and a raised eyebrow, she pushed his chest and giggled.

"What happened to your nose?" she asked, noticing he had a small amount of blood on his face.

"Ahhh well Michonne, helped me to remember the way home" he said she noted to herself to remember to thank Michonne very much.

Half an hour later Daryl and Beth were in the shower room with the door locked, she had slipped out of her walker goo clothes and was standing in front of Daryl in some black lace underwear that had to be new because he'd never seen them before, he stood watching her as she walked towards him slowly, he could hardly control himself, she reached up to undo his buttons on his shirt, and he froze in his place, he was shaking, scared that she had suddenly become so brave around him. She pulled his shirt around his shoulders and he let it slip to the ground at his feet, she kissed his chest lightly, her butterfly kisses leaving a hot trail down his chest and he let out a small moan of pleasure. He suddenly realised she was on her knees kissing just above the waist of his jeans while she undid his belt he caught it in his hand and threw it onto the bench behind them.

He felt her undo each button on his jeans, he could feel himself growing harder, this had to be the most erotic thing he had ever felt in his life, he breathed her name as she pulled his jeans down, then he stepped out of both his pants and his boxer shorts, she reached up, pulling him into her mouth taking him into her mouth, he felt himself being sucked deep in, his tip touching the back of her throat "fuck" he shouted then, he watched as she pulled him out and licked him all over, then she pulled him back into her mouth, he groaned when he realised he wasn't going to last long with her doing this to him, he watched her lips pushing down on his hard member and his balls tightened, he tried to pull away from her but she held him in her mouth waiting to taste him, in a way no other woman had done before, she looked into his eyes, he felt his release come to him, he shook and finally opened his eyes to stare down at her again, her eyes had gone to a darker shade of blue, he could feel the need radiating from her, he pulled her to her feet and stripped her underwear from her, Daryl, pulled her into the shower cubical with him, and pressed the button for the water, shockingly it was warm and he frowned down at her, she smiled "They fixed up some solar panels to the roof, Tyrese got them working".

He nodded at her explanation, he pulled her down to the floor whilst kissing her, he trailed his kisses down her neck then in between her breasts, he lifted his head slightly to look at her, her eyes were closed, her head back, he flicked he tongue across her nipples, one after the other stood up for him in answer, he took one deeply into his mouth, she sighed with pleasure, encouraged he swapped to the other nipple, he nibbled it lightly making her moan loudly. He trailed more kisses down her until he reached her hair line, he placed a hand on her stomach and pulled her legs slightly more apart with his other hand, he didn't hold back he plunged his tongue into her, he felt her arch her hips upto meet his every lick, he pulled her bud into his mouth and she started to pant hard, whilst concentrating his tongue on teasing her nub, he pushed a finger into her dampness, stretching her open, she began to ride his finger so hard he pushed another into her, enjoying the tightening sensation around it.

"Come for me Beth" She froze, Daryl looked up at her, her eyes were wide, he realised what he had said then, damn bloody idiot. He reached up to her and pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her, he could feel the sobs coming from her then.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He repeated softly to her as he rocked her on his lap, he shuffled them under the shower so he could wet her hair and began rubbing shampoo into her hair, all the time telling himself what an idiot he was. When he had rinsed her hair out, he picked up the shower gel and a wash cloth, he squirted some onto the cloth and began to wash her shoulders rubbing lightly trying to convey his love and tenderness to her, let her know he wouldn't hurt her.

Slowly she took the cloth from him, then standing up, leaving him on his knees on the floor, she rubbed the cloth across his shoulders, then to his chest, she rubbed each scar on his back and kissed them softly he moaned, she dropped the cloth onto the floor and picked up the shampoo, she began soaping up his hair, he could feel himself growing again and felt guilty but it was beyond his control. She rinsed his hair and he felt her leave him for a second then she was back when he opened his eyes she was stood in front of him opening a condom packet, he tried to take it from her but she shook her head and knelt down to put it on him, he couldn't believe how sensual it felt to have someone else do that for him, she pushed him back against the shower wall, climbing onto his lap he was shocked for a second then placed his hands on her hips as she pulled herself onto him, they both moaned with pleasure as he went into her deeply she rose and fell against him and he could feel himself getting close "Oh my God Beth" he shouted and plunged his mouth onto her breast, biting just a little to hard but that was what it took to push her over the edge, he felt her orgasm pulsate through her, she gripped him tightly, pushing him over the top, Daryl felt his release come and he collapsed back against the wall hard breathing deeply.

Beth had her head against his chest and he felt her breath calm down, he stroked her hair.

"You were gone" she said

"I promise I will never leave you again" he pulled her chin up to him and kissed he lightly on the lips "I love you Beth Greene."

He saw the tears in her eyes "you cry when I don't tell ya, now you cry when I do, man cant bloody win"

She kissed him back "I love you to Dixon" Was all she said and he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth woke up and stretched, opening her eyes slowly she yawned then smiled at memories of the day before.

"Didn't think you were ever gunna wake up" he said

"Your creepy when you do that" she sighed turning over to look at him sitting in the chair at her desk.

"Just getting dressed over her Missey" he stated with a smirk, she checked he hadn't moved the blanket covering the door then she pulled the covers back exposing her nakedness to him.

"Beth" he warned her, she giggled as she turned to lay on her back rubbing her hand down her body, her hand pinching at one of her nipples, she heard him inhale, feeling smug she reached the other towards the apex in her thighs, pushing a finger in herself closing her eyes enjoying the sensation of her own touch, she could feel his eyes on her burning into her skin. She heard him growl as he came closer to the bed, his mouth on her nipples she gave a gasp at the sudden warmth, of his tongue touching her.

"Your a bad woman" he breathed against her flesh.

"I want to feel you in me again" she sighed.

"Your wish woman" he said as he pulled her to her feet and pushed her over the desk, he pulled himself out of his trousers, and slammed into her, she felt him fill her and lost herself in the rythmic movements of his hips slapping against her butt.

"Harder" she whispered, wanting him to take her, he felt him push deeper faster and she knew it would all be over any minute but she didn't care she loved the feel of his hardness in her softness, as he orgasm rushed over her she squealed his name and she felt him pull out quickly, she turned pulling his member into her mouth and swallowed down his release.

"Waist not want not" she smiled smugly as she stood up and started to get dressed.

"What the hell have I created?" he asked her.

Daryl went off downstairs, he felt lighter some how, it was all very confusing, he over heard Rick talking with Tyreese.

"Yeah I know but a run needs to be done" he walked up to them.

"I will do it" he offered not actually knowing what he was volunteering for but he didn't care right now, Rick and Tyreese both turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

"You sure your going to have time, I mean what with all your other activities?" Rick started to laugh at him, as he flushed with colour, he flashed him the bird and walked towards the kitchen to get some breakfast off of Carol.

"Beth already done it, she's sat just there" Carol pointed her out, Daryl thanked her and went over to sit with her.

"Wanna come on a run?" he asked her carefully, this would be the first time she had left the prison since the rape.

"When?" she asked as she scooped up some powdered eggs.

"Well ain't sure" he rubbed his head "Rick was being to much of a dick to say" he shouted loudly, Rick looked up at them and made kissing gestures, he watched as Beth stood up and slunk over to Rick, she stood on tip toe and looked him in the eyes.

"Jealous" she taunted.

"N..No" he stammered, she kissed him on the cheek then walked away laughing "I will go and get my weapons, then we can go out and play if you would like" she winked at him leaving the room.

"What exactly are we going to get anyway?" Daryl asked Rick.

"What ever you can really, things are beginning to run low and I want the place up and together, Daryl be careful out there, we still don't know where he is" Rick reminded him, Daryl's heart sunk a little at the thought of the Governor.

"You think he will come back and try again?" he asked Rick

"Wouldn't put anything against that mad man" Rick shrugged, "Still Tyreese has had some fantastic idea's to help make the fences stronger, he used to work his weekends with a family member building and things." Daryl looked at Tyreese, the huge man made Daryl look like a twig on steroids, but he didn't have a bad bone in his body, Daryl had a lot of time for him.

"If you put a list together of shit ya need I can look out for it, might take a few days and what not but the sooner we start the sooner we finish." Daryl looked up as Beth came back into the room, Tyreese handed Daryl a piece of paper he had been scribbling on, Daryl read through it then handed it to Beth, she looked confused.

"Ya read better" he said and started towards the door.

"Ummm Beth?" came a voice she turned too see Maggie stood on her own "Can I have a quick word?" she asked, Beth went over to her sister.

"Beth if you can find them, could you bring back a couple of things for me?" she handed her a piece of paper "I wrote them down, oh and Beth" Beth felt Maggie's hand touch her face "Be careful" she smiled at her, Beth nodded and walked away she didn't have an answer for her. They went outside together Daryl threw his bag into the back of the truck and slipped his crossbow off laying it down on the back seat, she threw her sword on the back seat, climbing in the passenger side, they drove down to the gate, Carl flung it open and ran up to the drivers window.

"If you see anything cool bring it home for me, getting kinda bored with the things around here." he smiled.

"Ain't bringing ya back those types of magazines yet kid" Daryl frowned at him, Beth stifled a giggle at Carl's disappointed face, they pulled out of the gate and Beth burst out laughing.

"You ever find one of them?" she asked him

"What?" Daryl looked confused.

"One of those types of magazines?" she asked him again.

"Beth really, you can't call it what it is and yet you did what you did this morning to me?" she blushed.

"That's different" she said "So have you?"

"Yeah" he answered her, she turned to face him fully "You have one?" she smirked, when he nodded.

"Man has needs to take care of." he was blushing.

"Don't I do a good enough job" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Look...Well...It's not like I look at it now" he grumbled, she could see his neck growing redder.

"Maybe when we get back, we could you know look at it together." she suggested, she felt the truck swerve slightly, and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Your kidding right?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now look who's being a prude" she chuckled, he grumbled something unintelligible and turned back to the road, they drove on in silence, Beth smirking the entire time, after twenty minutes they pulled up on a housing estate.

Beth sat in the seat watching as Daryl cleared the three walkers that were on the street, she felt the nerves she had been ignoring the whole journey creep up her back, her stomach knotted, as he came towards the truck and opened the door, she slipped out silently and pulled her sword from the back seat setting it in place on her back.

"You ok?" he asked her she nodded at him. "Come on then, we will take each house in turn." he said. She followed him to the first house and pulled out her sword steadying it in her shaking hands, concentrate she spoke to herself. Daryl banged on the front door and waited for movement behind it, after a few minutes he pushed the door open and went in with his crossbow raised, Beth came in behind him her sword held high, she pushed the door closed behind them, some lesson were hard to forget.

They checked each room, collecting things they thought would be useful, Beth went into one of the bedrooms and heard a noise coming from the adjoining bathroom, she stood for a moment taking deep breath, she flung the door open and stepped back, waiting for the walker to come out into the open, it staggered towards her and she made short work of cutting it down, a whistle came from behind her.

"Nothing sexier than watching my woman kick ass" he said moving into the room.

"Or watching her get covered in walker goo" she shrugged going into the bathroom and pulling the medicine cupboard open, she emptied the contents into her hold all, then turned around looking for anything else that could be useful, there was nothing else so she began to exit Daryl had the built in wardrobe open pulling clothing out, so she went over to and started to open the chest of draws, she pulled out a load of underwear items from the top draw, then continued on to the next one.

"Well I will be damned" she heard come from inside the wardrobe and she saw an old shoe box fly out the door and onto the bed, interested she pulled it open and then blushed.

"You did that on purpose" she accused him "What the hell is all this stuff?" she was pulling plastic objects out of the box, some of which she was sure were supposed to look like..."Oh" she said suddenly dropping them all back into the box, she heard the chuckle come from across the room.

"Tried to embarrass me, just consider this revenge." he chuckled again.

"Your a dick" she sighed going back to the draws and finishing with the emptying, she then went to the beside table pulling the draws out, looking through the contents, she took the important items out and threw the other things back in, she moved around the bed to the other one and pulled open the top draw. "This looks fun" she said Daryl looked over at her as she fingered a packet of luminous condoms.

"Not this side of ever, Beth Greene" he said.

"We shell see" she smiled and pushed them into her back pocket then she pulled out a piece of paper that was in there, reading it she remembered the list Maggie had given her, all apart from one thing she had most of it covered.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Maggie's list, hey is there a pharmacy around here?" she questioned him, he thought about it.

"Can pass one on the way back." he shrugged, they continued going from house to house, filling up the back of the truck quickly, they climbed in and Daryl began the drive back, he stopped out side the pharmacy, they both climbed out and went in Beth went and picked up the last thing she needed for Maggie, then decided to pick up some things the ladies back at the prison would appreciate, she made her way towards the front door.

"Daryl, Daryl" she whispered he made his way towards her and looked out of the front door. "Tell me you see what I see." she asked him.

"Ain't no figment of your imagination" he moved to open the door, she clasped his wrist.

"Better going around the back, less chance of being spotted." she whispered, he looked at her then went to the back they exited through the door and moved slowly around to the side. Daryl stepped out walking up to the man in the street, his crossbow aimed at his head, as the man turned to run her came face to face with the sword held up high.

"Hello Philip." Beth said to him, "I think my boyfriend wants a quick word with you, something to do with the death of his brother." she watched as the a man she hardly recognised turned back to Daryl, this wasn't going to end well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you everyone, this is a shorter chapter but a deep one, it ends on a happy note. Please feel free to leave me a little note at the end.**_

Daryl, looked at the sorry excuse for a man that stood in front of him, he had once thought him to be strong, a complete lunatic, but strong, he was broken.

"Ya killed Merle and left him to change" Daryl stated.

"I can not deny that" he shrugged "I suppose you will kill me now, then leave me to change for ironies sake?"

"Na" Daryl shook his head at the man "I don't believe in irony" he pushed his crossbow into Beth's hands and turned back to everything he classed as evil all built into on man, then he struck him, he kept hitting until the governor fell to his knees "Ain't no fun if you don't hit back" he shouted. Beth swept up beside Daryl looking down at the man then she looked at him.

"Company" she said to him, he nodded in recognition of what she had said, never taking his eyes from her.

"Beth" he said and she handed him her sword Daryl took it and weighed it in his hands then ran the sword through the man's torso, The Governor fell forward as he pulled the sword out, Daryl turned to look at Beth "Go back to the truck" he told her, she looked at him for a minute weighing his words then decided she just didn't want to see what he was going to do, and left.

Daryl bent down next to the man so he could hear him "I ain't going to kill ya, but ya ain't going to be running off no where, he used Beth's sword to make two perfect slices in the backs of the man's heels, he couldn't run now, let the walkers finish the job, it was the least he deserved. He went back to the truck, climbing into the drivers seat and sat there.

"Their coming" she whispered, a tear escaping down her face.

"I know" he said solemnly. "Why you crying?" he asked her.

"I just hope that no one ever hates me enough to leave me like that" she said "He is a bad man I know he deserved to die but …." she let the sentence end, sensing the anger now reeling off of him.

"He's dead" Daryl pulled away just as the walkers got to the Governor, they heard his screams as they made their way out of the town.

They drove in silence until they got to prison, Glenn opened the gates for them and they pulled up to the front doors, Beth climbed out of the cab and walked off towards the door, she didn't want to see anyone, she was having issues dealing with what she had just seen the man she loved do.

"Beth" he called after her but she carried on walking opening and closing the door behind her, the day had started out so well, but now she was asking herself weather he was the man she had thought he was.

She sat on her cot in her small cell, feeling the walls trying to close in on her, she stood up and paced backwards and forwards, he had just left him there to be eaten, that was so cruel, he was a bad man, he wanted everyone here dead. She continued arguing with herself even after she heard everyone in the wreck room, shouting out the news, he was dead, the big bad wolf was dead and Daryl had done it but he hadn't he had left him there. She sensed someone at the door and stopped she didn't need to look up to know it was him, so she just stood there.

"Beth" he started towards her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean you know who I am?" he said.

"No I thought I did, I thought you were an honourable man, I thought you were better than that." she said to him the disappointment coming off of her in waves.

"I never promised I wouldn't get revenge for what he done to us all, for what he done to Merle, Maggie, Glenn, me" he sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Daryl" he looked up at her with haunted eyes, this was one of the worst moments of her young life.

"I would like you to leave please, I need to think about this." he stood walking towards the door then turned.

"I am still me Beth, I still love you." he said as he slipped out of the door leaving her on her own with her thoughts.

"I love you too" she said and led down on her bed crying.

"Beth!" came a small shout from downstairs "Your on watch tonight, don't forget." she sighed and stood up from her bed shoving her feet into her boots, she hadn't even gone down for the evening meal, she walked down the steps ignoring Daryl's glare from where he led on his make shift bed. Her feet carried her down the steps, she walked past everyone going to relieve Rick from his watch, she had night shift, which was good because she knew she wouldn't have slept tonight anyway, as she went through the door, Rick turned from his chair, then turned back.

"You can go now" she said picking up the rifle and setting it next to her.

"He told me" Rick said Beth shot a glance at him.

"He did?" she asked

"Yeah, Beth he..." Rick continued looking out the window "Beth he is a good man, he had to do what he had to do, we all do, we have all said and done things since this has happened that we regret fully, hell Beth I killed my best friend." he sighed "Don't judge him, don't let happen to you two what happened to Lori and I, she didn't understand, she didn't try, she just saw what I did as jealousy, sometimes you have to kill" he shrugged.

"I understand that as well as everyone Rick, but he left him there for the walkers to kill him, to rip him apart." she sighed.

"He killed his brother and left him there for Daryl to find, put yourself in his place Beth, what if Maggie had never come home, but when we got there she was a walker?" he stood up from his place, he placed a hand on her shoulder "I want you to think about this because I don't want you two to fall apart over something that should be good news, you realise this means we can have peace now." he went out the door without saying anything else, Beth pulled Daryl's poncho on over her to keep the cold out, he had left it up there after his last shift, she breathed in his scent while she sat there watching the darkness of the night float by, deep in thought.

The door creaked open, she listened to light footsteps walk in, and it click quietly behind her. "Can't sleep" he said to her.

"I understand that" she said, he sat down on the chair next to her. "Daryl?"

"Yeah" she heard the nerves in his voice.

"I...I don't want us to fall apart" she looked at him, she had thought about what Rick had said to her, she had considered what she would have done had it been Maggie the Governor had attacked, and she realised one thing, she would have tortured him a hell of a lot worse than what Daryl had done, she would have cut his hands and feet off and left him tied to a tree in the woods, she felt his hand grip round her wrist pulling her over to him, she climbed into his lap. "I still don't like it but if it had been Maggie I would have done something nasty too" she curled her hand to his chest.

"Nice poncho" he smiled.

"Yeah someone left it here and I claimed it"

"Covers too much if you ask me" he chuckled.

"About that" she looked up at him and pulled the small packet from her back pocket. "Wanna see if these actually glow" she smirked up at him.

"Your joking right?" he asked her pushing his face into her hair.

"Nope if you want it big boy, you gotta glow for me" she started to laugh at his discomfort.

"But Beth" he kissed her neck.

"You wanna, you gotta play the game Dixon" he picked her up and placed her on the desk up in the room.

"Do you a deal if I can make you forget about them, I can just use a normal one" he said, she glared at him for a minute then nodded.

"Alright try me" she lent back on the desk while he worked on shuffling her out of her jeans, this was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok so thought with killing off the Gov we all need alittle smutt time to celebrate, so lets Celebrate, 2000 words of joy, love you all please review.**_

Daryl kicked his boots off feeling smug, he had won, by the time it came for him to use a condom he had pulled one out of his pocket and she hadn't even noticed. He was glad they had gotten over what had happened today, he pulled his trousers off and his shirt over his head, then jumped into bed, she followed him in and he watched her crawl into bed next to him and curl up on her side with her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

"Good night" he whispered to her.

"You might have won this round but next one is mine" she said sleepily, he watched her eyes close and listened until he knew she was fast asleep then he closed his eyes too the day had been a really long one but he was back where he belonged, led next to his woman, Daryl was quietly content.

Beth opened her eyes sometime later the sun was full up they had slept half the day away, she looked up to find Daryl still fast asleep next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, but she really needed to pee, she peeled his arms from around her trying not to wake him, pulling on a pair of track suit bottoms she slipped her feet into her shoes and made her way out of the cell, she went down the stairs, heading towards the shower block while she was there she may aswell run through the shower too.

She went to the bathroom then made her way into the shower block, as she pushed the door open she spotted a waist coat she knew all to well.

"Thought you were asleep" she called.

"Thought you were having a shower" he shouted back.

"Thought wrong then didn't you" she called back, placing herself on the bench next to his clothes she smiled as she had an idea, after a few minutes Daryl came over a towel wrapped around his waist.

He pulled his shirt on over his head, then started to pick up things looking for something.

"Lost something?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, my boxers seem to have walked off on their own" he mumbled.

"Oh dear, what will you do?" she put a worried expression her face, Daryl pulled his trousers on not worrying about it too much, she couldn't help but huff a little.

"Ready?" he asked her, Beth stood up walking towards the door and swung it open, she could feel Daryl behind her as they made their way along the corridors. As they made their way towards the library door an idea occurred to her and she grabbed him pulling him into the room he allowed her to drag him up the stairs and into the stacks, she smiled up at him as she placed a kiss to his lips then as she knew would happen she heard the rest of the council enter.

"Seen Daryl?" she heard Glenn ask.

"Nope, must still be sleeping, he had an unofficial watch last night" came Michonne's voice.

"Bloody rabbits" Glenn grumbled.

She pushed Daryl lightly against the stack and let her hands wander down his chest as she made her way down his body, she smiled up at him. He was shaking his head at her silently, telling her not to do anything stupid, she started to undo his zipper, he tried to slap her hands away but she kissed his stomach lightly sending shivers through him, she quickly released him from his trousers and took him into her mouth, his fight stopping almost immediately. He opened his mouth to let out a loud moan as she pulled away quickly placing her finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet, then went back to her work, she took her time savouring him, licking along his length like she would have an ice pole in the old world, she sucked the pre cum from the end of him, then took his whole length back into her mouth, she wanted to draw this out as long as possible so she placed her hand on his balls, every time she felt them tense she pulled away and just licked then end, she could see from the fire in his eyes she was driving him insane she was enjoying every minute of being in charge, making him beg.

After a while she decided to give him his release and worked hard on him, making her movements quicker, pulling him deeper into her throat, she felt him twitch and heard his voice catch in his throat, she was so horny now but this was for him, just for him, his eyes closed and he released into her mouth, she swallowed his flavour and stood then tucked him back into his pants doing his zipper up, she heard the others beginning to leave so she made slow work of tucking him away, not making eye contact after the last person left the library she stood, smiled at him and walked away from the stacks, feeling pretty smug she had got revenge for the night before. She heard him following her, then he was by her side, he lent down into her ear and whispered.

"Game on" then he took off in front of her leaving her to tremble at the thought of what he would do next to her.

Two days later and Daryl still hadn't made a move to get his own back, she was nervous at every sound, she jumped frequently.

Beth was wandering around the yard listening to Judith warbling about something in her own little language, when she spotted a group of men working on the fences, she saw Tyreese pointing down at some plans he had made, Glenn and Rick were both looking down with him, listening to his instructions, it was to hot to be doing manual work, but she knew they had to get this done, then she spotted him, Daryl a shovel in hand digging just infront of the metal fences, he looked up and caught her eye smiling, he had become so relaxed about everything since they had been together, his scars didn't bother him anymore, his old life seemed to have been put away, lost to him, she loved the fact that he wasn't haunted anymore, she gave him her best smile.

"He is gorgeous Beth, all muscle and brawn." came Carols voice from behind her.

"Your not wrong" Beth chuckled.

"So come on share, is he as good as he looks?" Beth looked at the older woman, blushing.

"Carol" she slapped her arm.

"Well?" she pushed, as Beth and her made their way over to a grassed off area she could see him perfectly from there and Judith could play on the grass.

"I am not saying" she giggled, another shadow stood behind her.

"Well I am guessing he isn't a little boy" came Michonne's voice, Beth rolled her eyes, stretching out in the sun.

"Tell you something Rick surprised me the first time we did, the passion in him" Carol gave them a big grin.

"Tyreese threw me up against the wall, when we were on a run, it was a mutual thing but he is so strong, held me off the floor the entire time." Michonne looked up at her lover with a big grin.

"Daryl, is amazing, he's so attentive." she sighed, she looked over again to see Daryl staring straight at her, he knew she was talking about him, she watched him carefully as the others continued to talk.

"We don't care about attentive, we want dirt" Carol said and they all laughed.

"He is very big" she mumbled "he has amazing stamina, oh and he does this thing with his tongue." she grinned up at the others then looked back at her man, just as he stopped digging and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt to wipe his face against, she caught a glimpse of his tight abs and felt herself clench and grow hot, he walked over to the other men smirking, then whispered something to them, Beth felt someone else arrive and sit next to them, Maggie slouched down on the grass.

"Sight to behold" she smiled "Guess this is a watch our men work hard in the sun, while we all imagine them naked moment" all the women laughed at the truth to her statement. Beth's eyes went back over to Daryl as she watched him start to take off his t-shirt, then she noticed Rick, Glenn and Tyreese all doing the same, Maggie stuck her fingers in her mouth and wolf whistled loudly at them all, Glenn bent over and gave them a bow, to which everyone cheered.

Beth couldn't take her eyes off of Daryl's body, she wanted to run her tongue over his chest taste the salt on there, he kept looking into her eyes, as he picked up a bottle of water and sipped from it then he poured some onto his hair and down his chest, Beth gasped, the girls laughed at her.

"Well he sure knows how to turn you on" Michonne pushed her shoulder, Daryl looked over to them, his hair wet and shaggy in his eyes.

"Don't know about her" Carol said "But after that little show I am going to go and collected my little tease and have some fun, see you all later" she walked over to Rick grabbing his belt and pulling him away from the group, he trailed behind her, as the other men all whooped at him, Maggie giggled as Glenn pointed to the watch tower and kissing Beth on the head she disappeared off towards the tower, then Michonne stood up and quietly moved off towards the main prison door, Tyreese looked up folded his paper away and walked towards the entrance as fast as was possible. Only Daryl stayed in his place, he pulled his t-shirt on over his head picked up his shovel and continued digging, she knew this was just the beginning of their new game, but God she was hotter than hell, she picked up Judith and walked slowly back to the prison, she needed to give the little girl some lunch, and perhaps going inside would bring her temperature down to normal.

She put Judith in her play pen and threw together some food on a plate, for the little girl, moving around the kitchen area, she placed the plate down reaching up to pick up the little girls cup, she began to feel hands on her butt, she had a skirt on today and it raised enough to show off the small panties she had on, she felt a finger push into her and a voice saying "Shhh" in her ear, his fingers moved across delicate skin, one hand coming round the front and playing with her swollen nub, the other diving in and out of her wetness, she could feel the orgasm rushing up "Quiet woman" he said biting down on her neck she pushed her hand over her own mouth to cover her moan as she came over his hand, she felt him step back pulling her clothes into place, then his heat was gone from her back, she turned around to find him heading towards the door, he turned looked at her and stuck his fingers in his mouth, smiled and left. It took a few minutes for Beth to return to normal, her body was aching for more, she finished collecting the food for Judith and went to sit with her as she ate, when she had finished Beth took her to her small room and led her in her cot for a sleep. Then she went into their cell she led on the bunk, looking up at the bunk above Beth thought long and hard, the magazine, she stated to search his things that had gradually began to appear in her cell over the weeks, she guessed he was moving in, she pulled the magazine from his holdall and lent back on the bed, time for some lessons, she smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last one but a good one, I am pleased with this little chapter, keeping it all on a high note xx**_

Beth bounced out of bed first thing in the morning, pulling on her tight jeans and a warm hoodie over her t-shirt, then her strong boots, slipping her knife into the boots and a second into the sheaf at her hip, she pushed her sword over he back securing it in a safe position at her back, she made her way downstairs, grabbing a plate of food quickly she ate it down and stood up making her way to the exit, making her way over to her bike.

"Where exactly do you think your going?" his gruff voice came from beside the sheds.

"Out, want to get me some things." she said.

"Ain't going on your own" he grumbled.

"I am a big girl Daryl." she sighed at him.

"No woman of mine goes off out there without me, you find some guy sexier than me and run off with them" he joked, she rolled her eyes at him and jumped on her bike revving the engine.

"Catch me if you can" she said taking off towards the gate, Carl swung it open quickly and she darted around the smallest gap, opening her bike up on the dirt track, she knew he would catch her his bike had more power than hers but it would be fun to play chase.

Hitting the tarmac she opened it up further, she could hear him coming up behind her and she opened full throttle, then wind ripping through her hair she smiled at the freedom, she felt heading towards the nearest town she knew what she wanted she just needed to find them. Stopping her bike at the first house she kicked down the stand and got off, Daryl pulled in behind her, following suit.

"You ride that bike like an idiot" he grumbled unstrapping his crossbow from the front of his "you going to tell me what we are looking for?" he asked her following her up the steps of the first house.

"I don't and stuff" she answered banging hard on the front door.

"Stuff, and yes you do" he was standing next to her looking suspicious.

"Well you taught me how to ride, you taught me how to ride a lot of things" she smiled as she opened the door stepping back so Daryl could kill the walker that was coming towards them.

"There are times woman that I wish I had never done that." he rolled his eyes going off towards the kitchen looking for dead things to kill again, she smiled and walked off up the stairs towards the bedroom, it took them twelve houses before she had found everything she had wanted, she came down the stairs to find Daryl stood at the front window, his hand held up to silence her she was instantly on alert, pulling her sword up she looked around for the danger, he turned slightly.

"Herd" he stated, she nodded moving quietly to the dinning room collecting a chair and handing it back to Daryl, then went back to collect another to secure the back door, nothing they could do now but sit it out, he pointed up the stairs and she followed him up there.

"Might as well get comfy" he said jumping on the huge bed in the room and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You have a one track mind Mr Dixon" she smiled and walked off, towards the bathroom next door she went in and locked the door behind her opening her bag she pulled out the stockings and basque she had found looking at herself in the mirror she decided why not, she changed quickly, it took her a few minutes to clip the stockings into place, she had never worn anything like this before and she was sure after a few intense words there must be an art to it. She slipped on a pair of extremely high black heels, she had found in another house then let her hair down running a brush through it she had found on the shelf above the sink, she walked carefully back to the bedroom and took a deep breath as she opened the door, Daryl was led on his side on the bed fiddling with something when she walked in.

"Wanted to say something to ya" he said without turning over to look at her, she pursed her lips at him.

"And that would be?" he flipped over on the bed and looked her up and down as she pulled a pose she had seen one of the women in his magazine pull.

"Fuck" he growled.

"Bet that wasn't it" she giggled, as she walked more fully into the room remembering to close the door behind her, she sat down on the edge of the bed stretching her legs out infront of her, so he could see her more fully. She felt his hand tentatively move up her stockinged legs, his calloused fingers catching slightly on the soft material.

"You look like a fucking wet dream" he sighed.

"Your not dreaming Dixon" she led right back, placing her head on the pillow "What were you playing with?" she asked him.

"What?" she pointed towards the other side of the bed. "Oh just one of them polaroid camera's, was just seeing if it worked." he mumbled his hand continuing its investigation of her body.

"And does it?" she sighed.

"Not sure" he kissed her shoulder.

"Try it" she smiled at him, he looked stunned for a minute then pulled the camera across, she suddenly felt really nervous, but as he pointed the camera at her she looked up into the lens and put her finger into her mouth, she continue to pose, recreating the different positions she had seen in the magazine, she could tell from the look on his face and bulge in his trousers that this was turning him, every time one of the photographs came out of the camera he placed it on the end of the bed and took another, her heart raced she could feel the wetness between her legs growing, every time the flash went off, she pulled her panties to one side, taking a chance to really try and push him over the edge she pushed one of her fingers inside her, the camera went off again then her finger was joined with his tongue.

"Can't do it no more" he said she removed her finger and pushed it into his mouth, he sucked it reverently then placed his head back down to her "So fucking wet" he grumbled, his tongue tickling her swollen nub, she was panting hard, she could feel the explosion coming but when it took her she screamed his name "Going to take you now" he pulled himself up between her legs and pushed himself into her in one fluid movement, pushing deep and fast, she felt so full. "Your so tight, so warm" his movements grew faster and more desperate as he got closer to his release pushing her towards her own, as his head bent down and took the flesh of her semi naked breast into his mouth she felt her own release fold over her, her muscles clamping down on his member, pushing him to the edge, he called her name out like a prayer and collapsed one her.

"Fuck" he said again.

"That was..." she sighed into his hair, his head resting on her chest, she felt him pull out of her and move over to the side of the bed, pulling up the photographs they had taken.

"Don't need no magazine's no more, got me my own porn star" he cracked a smile at her blushing, she went to swipe the pictures from his hands but he shook his head no. "Mine" he said to her, she frowned seemed like such a good idea at the time.

"Daryl what did you want to say to me?" she asked, he looked up at her then placed the pictures on the side he went to the end of the bed slipping the heels from her feet then pulled the duvet up over her he climbed in beside her.

"Wanted to thank you" he said curling up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank me for what exactly, winding you up, being a pain in arse in general, riding my bike like I stole it? You can stop me at anytime you know" she said sleepily.

"I wanted to thank you for teaching me." he whispered.

"Teaching you what, think your the one that's been teaching me" she felt his arms pull her tighter against him.

"Teaching me to love, I have really enjoyed learning to love, can't wait for my next lesson." pulling her hair to one side he kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"Keep doing that and your lesson won't be too much longer" she sighed.

"Another hour and I might keep you to that" she felt his hot breath against her should and shuddered, she closed her eyes letting the sleep wash over her.

_**Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed my little smutty tale, am thinking of a longer tale soon but need I direction to go in. Please feel free to leave me a little message before you leave, thanks to all xx**_


End file.
